


Benevolentia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaan Adaar, <i>benevolentia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolentia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benevolentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645281) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

A vergonha queimava mais do que as feridas. Quantas vezes foi avisada de que não deveria mostrar piedade para os inimigos? Dois centímetros para a esquerda e o mago a teria matado, como foi, ele ainda feriu gravemente o pulmão dela. É claro que sabia que mesmo sem mana ele ainda poderia ser perigoso, mas ele estava derrotado, não tinha esperança de escapar. Seu erro foi presumir que o desejo dele de viver seria maior do que seu ódio por qualquer pessoa portando uma espada.

“Sera, você acha que eu deveria ter matado ele direto?” Anaan perguntou, sabendo que Sera só estava fingindo dormir. Sabia que Sera não poderia dormir depois de ter ficado tão assustada com a possibilidade de perder Anaan.

“Eu matei homens desarmados. Homens que nem sabiam que eu estava ali. Às vezes, homens feridos que não tinham como escapar.” Não era uma resposta, não exatamente.

“Matei mais pessoas do que posso contar. Tanta morte, tão frequentemente desnecessária. Só sinto como se, não sei, talvez se eu puder evitar que sangue seja derramado mesmo que só algumas vezes... Nunca quis matar ninguém. Nós fazemos o que é necessário, mas se o inimigo está subjugado então _não é_ necessário.”

“Não vou dizer que poupar inimigos é uma coisa ruim, mas você precisa ser mais cuidadosa. E tem algumas pessoas que só não merecem ser poupadas.”

Anaan sabia do que ela estava falando. Sera, como muitos dos seus companheiros, não tinha aprovado sua decisão de manter Alexius como um pesquisador, e ela conseguia entender o porquê. Ainda assim, não podia justificar para si mesma tomar uma vida com base em uma ameaça futura em potencial. Era mais fácil no calor da batalha, quando estava com raiva, mas tirar uma vida era algo que jamais poderia fazer a sangue frio.


End file.
